Little Brothers
by TheBamofBooks
Summary: Annabeth always thought she had to protect her little brothers, Bobby and Matthew, from the world of the Gods, but what if it was their world too?
1. Leaving

"I have to leave. The monsters won't stop coming until I do." My father put down the fighter jet model he was working on to look up at me. For a moment he said nothing, just stared back at me as if hoping I wasn't really saying this. Years ago, it would've been different. He would've been telling me to go, waving me off, and going back to his planes. But this wasn't like back then. Over the years we had grown closer since I had agreed to stay with him whenever I could. I was old enough now to keep the monsters at bay, but now it was getting too hard. There were too many of them and the attacks were too frequent. I didn't want them to keep coming and eventually attack my family. "Annabeth-" "Dad please don't. I'm not running away this time. I'm leaving for you, for her, and for Booby and Matthew. I have to go Dad. I can't hold them all back, but if I leave they will leave you alone. Maybe you and Susan could fend for yourselves if I stayed, but Bobby and Matthew are too young to even understand." "They are twelve Annabeth. You were seven. They can understand this." I shook my head. "Dad they are mortal. I don't want them to get hurt because of my world. I'm sorry Dad, but I'm leaving. I-I love you. Good bye." I shouldered my bag and opened the door. "Annabeth wait! There's things you don't know-" I shut the door on his words and made my way down the stairs. Susan sat on the porch reading a book and jumped when I came out. "Annabeth? Is everything ok?" "Everything will be. Take care of Dad please. Good bye Susan." I took off down the porch steps. Her book fell from her lap as she stood up. "Annabeth?" The door flew open. "Annabeth!" My dad stood beside his wife, both of them staring at me in the street. I stopped to look at them. The snow was falling from the sky and I knew I had to keep going. I couldn't stop. "I'm sorry. Thank you for being there." I pulled out my Yankees cap and put it on, vanishing from their eyes. "Annabeth!" I couldn't watch. Just as I was finally starting to have a normal family, I was leaving again. I wasn't running away though. When it was safe, I'd come back. I'd see them all again. Pulling my phone out, I decided to risk a call. I needed to call someone. Tears stung my eyes against the bitter cold. "Hello? Annabeth?" "Percy I need help." Silence for a little. "What's going on Wise Girl. I can tell you're crying." I looked up at the freezing snow. "I-I left. I left home. I'm headed to New York. I have money for a plane ticket. C-Can your mom pick me up when I get there?"


	2. New York

I get off the plane to see both of them standing their, Sally Jackson holding a silly sign with my name on it. She rushes forward to hug me when she sees me and I let her hug me. Then his sea green eyes meet mine and the tears start again. I have fought monsters and almost lost my life hundreds of times, but this is different. He smells like the sea when he hugs me and I can't help but breath him in. "It's ok Annabeth. You're here now." I smile and pull away, sliding my hand into his. I wipe away my tears and give Sally a smile. "Thank you so much for coming out to get me and allowing me to spend the night." "It's no problem Annabeth! Percy be a dear and get her luggage for her." He smiled and pecked my cheek with a kiss. "Of course." "You didn't have to do that. I could've gotten the bags myself Ms. Jackson." She hugged me again. "I've told you before don't be so shy. You can call me Sally I'm not that old. And of course I had to. You're all he talks about and the past two days have been the worse of it. Also Annabeth, you can stay as long as you need. I don't mind having you, sometimes it's a little overwhelming with Percy and Paul, I need some time with a female." I laughed. It was great to laugh and see Sally so happy. "How is Paul?" Her eyes lite up. "He's fine. He wanted to come with us, but we needed someone to be home with the new puppy." Percy's laugh behind me made me jump. "Telling her all about Rufus Mom?" "Of course! Oh you will love him Annabeth." Percy rolled his eyes and I giggled. She didn't know that Percy had already told me all about the pit bull puppy his mom had adopted. We strolled out of the air port laughing together at Sally's puppy stories. It wasn't until they were halfway back to Percy's home that he finally asked, "Where do you plan on going tomorrow? Where are you going to be staying?" He squeezed my hand while he asked this. I gave him a reassuring smile. "I talked to Chiron. He will let me stay at Camp Half-Blood as a counselor." I remembered how I had Iris-messaged him, my eyes still wet with nearly frozen tears, just two hours after I had called Percy and left my family. He had smiled and offered me the chance to go back to my home, but even I could tell it was a sad smile. Chiron had practically raised me and he knew how hopeful I had been to mend my relationship with my family. Things had just started to work, but now it was over if I wanted to keep them safe. "Well Wise Girl, I guess it's a good thing that Chiron lets me still go as a summer counselor. So you're still stuck with me." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you Seaweed Brain."


	3. New Challenge

I haven't seen or spoken to my family in two years now. All I have is a picture with the five of us in front of my dad's sopwith camel. I had finally built a good relationship with my dad and even Susan, but this was for the best. Bobby and Matthew would be safe from the monster attacks.

I pushed open the door to the big house and that's when I heard it.

"Chiron she hasn't seen them in two years-"

"I understand that Percy, but they are her family. Now they are even more her family. Shouldn't she be the one to help them?"

I heard Percy sigh. "I guess, but I don't think she was ever aware. She never told me and I know she would've if she had known this."

I decided I'd had enough. They were clearly talking about me and my family that I had left. Both of them looked up to see me, my mentor's hooves clomping nervously against the floor. Percy's eyes widened. "Annabeth-"

"Whats going on? What does my family have to do with anything. I left them."

Chiron put a hand on my shoulder. "I know you are agitated Annabeth, but I need you to be calm. These are strange times, but you should know that this could be a blessing."

"Chiron what's going on? Just tell me."

He sighed and Percy slipped his right hand into mine, giving it a squeeze. "We have some new demigods.", Chiron started as he began walking back out towards the infirmary. "They came last night while being chased by two dracaena. The one was injured by a blow to the head. Together, they managed to get through the border. They have been resting in the infirmary."

As he said this he pushed open the door. "What does that have to do with my family?" Percy was the one who pointed. Laying in two beds were two fourteen year old boys. One was asleep, but the other was smiling at me sheepishly. I felt tears spike in my eyes.

"Hey Annabeth", said Bobby.


	4. All For Nothing

"B-bobby? I-I don't understand."

Chiron put a hand on my shoulder and Percy gave my hand another squeeze. "Annabeth, Bobby and Matthew are demigods. They not only crossed through the barrier, but they survived the ambrosia."

No I had left to protect them. They couldn't be demigods. They couldn't be. Percy grabbed me tighter as my knees started to buckle and I almost fell to the ground. I remembered the boys asking Susan about their father once. She had smiled sadly and said, "You're father was a great man and so very kind." They asked what happened to him and she her smile grew even sadder. "He had to go to a better place." I thought she had meant he had passed away. How could I have been so blind?

"Sis?"

I sank even further. "No. This can't be. I thought of everything. This can't be happening."

Suddenly two more arms wrapped around me besides Percy's. "Annabeth it's ok. Matthew and I are ready. We know you were just trying to protect us, but now the monsters are coming for us because of who we are. It's time for us to fight too."

I raised my eyes and stared. He had changed so much in two short years. He was fourteen now. Maybe he was ready after all. Maybe they both were. Chiron looked at both of the boys. "Right now, we don't know who their father is. Susan will not tell, she says he promised to claim them when the time was right." I nodded, numbly. With Matthew still asleep and Bobby still in need of rest, Percy guided me out after I gave Bobby another hug. I also placed a kiss of Matthew's forehead.

By the strawberry fields, Percy held me and I couldn't hold back my tears. "Shhh it's all ok Wise Girl. They are safe. They are here." I shook my head. "Percy? What if I gave up everything for nothing? I hurt my dad and Susan. They may never forgive me." "All that matters right now is that Bobby and Matthew receive training so they can survive. You can help teach them just as you did with me. Your parents? They don't hate you. They know why you left and now you can protect your brothers even more by training them. I'm sure they are proud of you Annabeth." I kept crying, wanting to believe him, needing to believe him.


	5. Lakeside Hugs

The next day, Bobby found me staring out over the lake, ignoring the naiads that had come to hate me. They were just jealous, because they all wanted Percy.

"Hey sis."

I flinched at his voice, but I turned around to face him all the same. Someone had shaved his head to a close crop which made him seem older than fourteen. His eyes were darker and more thoughtful now too. He was growing up so well and I dad missed it.

"Hey Bobby.", I said. My voice almost cracking from the effort to say his name after I had missed so much. He smiled, and completely surprising me, he hugged me.

"I missed you."

I hugged him too. "I missed you too."

He hugged me tighter before letting go and stepping back. "I'm sorry for leaving the way that I did.", I said as I turned back to face the lake. "I thought that if I left, you guys would be safe from the creatures that came after me. I never dreamed that you two could be demigods as well."

He came to stand on my right, looking over the lake with me. "I understood it Annabeth. Matthew didn't really, but neither of us knew that we were demigods either. It was the metal birds that made mom tell us. After that, we left too. It took us a while, but eventually we got here. Percy came to see us first. Apparently he didn't believe Chiron at first." He laughed. "Percy sure looked surprise to see us." I laughed with him, actually smiling at the thought of Percy's surprised expression.

Suddenly I sobered. "Dad and Susan must hate me."

Bobby quickly shook his head. "No Annabeth! They love you! They've been so worried about you."

I shook my head. "I didn't even listen to them. They told me to wait. I just knew that I had to protect you guys."

Bobby was quiet for a moment. He opened his mouth to say something else, but then the call for dinner was sounded out through the camp. Immediately following it was a low rumble from Bobby's stomach. I laughed. "Let's go. It's dinner time."

He smiled and asked, "Is it the same stuff they fed Matthew and I while we were healing? The ambro stuff? It was good it tasted exactly like moms homemade apple pie."

"Ambrosia? No it's not that, but no matter how good it was you have to careful Bobby. Too much ambrosia will make you burn up, literally."

He jumped and I laughed again, putting an arm around my little brother. "It's ok. You'll figure it all out soon enough." And I'll be here to make sure you do, I thought to myself.


	6. The Other One

Matthew woke up two days later, but Bobby insisted that I not visit him. He said they were tryinheyg to move their few belonging into the Hermes cabin so it wouldn't be worth the trouble it took to visit. The whole day I was a nervous mess. Bobby wasn't a fast learner when it came to all the monsters he could face, but he was a quick learner on the bow. the first time he picked it up, after some lessons on technique, he shot the arrow right into the blood red bullseye painted onto the target. He was a natural at it, which of course made me curious as to his parentage. Apollo was a twin God after, so maybe it wasn't to far fetched to think the twins could be his. Then again the Stolls certainly weren't. Bobby was a quick learner with them too. I could see him laughing with the two boys all the time, and once I watched his steal away with a necklace from Travis' pocket, maybe a gift for Katie.

As the day wore on, I became more and more nervous. I hadn't seen Matthew yet and it was nearly dinner time. "Annabeth. Calm down ok? You'll see him at dinner and everything will be ok." I tried to believe Percy, but the hollow feeling in my stomach wouldn't go away. Even as I sat down at the Athena table, I scanned the mess hall for the twins. I could see Bobby playing cards with the Stolls, occasionally slugging one of them in the arm when he lost playfully. I smiled nervously. Where was Matthew? The sound of a hoof striking the floor called all of our attentions up to Chiron and Mr. D.

"Hello brats. Capture the flag on Friday, blah, blah, blah." Chiron whispered to Mr. D after this.

"Oh yes. We have two new campers. Bobby and Matty Chase."

Most of the campers laughed at this, now having known Bobby a few days and been expecting Matthew. Chiron stomped his hoof again and whispered back.

"Er, Matthew Chase. Their step sister is the Annie."

This was met with more laughter and even I chuckled a little. I met Percy's eye for a moment, but he quickly resumed his scowling at Mr. D.

"So yes, huzzah."

Right after he said that, I felt a chill down my spine, as if the air had grown colder or I was being watched. Percy's eyes swiveled back to me and a torrent of emotions passed over his features. I saw excitement, which quickly turned to confusion before settling on alarm. Before I could even turn around, a cold voice whispered in my ear harshly, " _Why?_ "

 **Hey guys! Sorry I've been really busy with school work for a while now, but this semester is going to be a lot easier to write during! I'm planning on doing updates every Monday starting this week. Sorry again for the long hiatus.**


	7. To Love Is To Hate

I turned to see Matthew, but his eyes were cold. His brown hair had grown and curled below his ears. His face was hard lines of anger. " _Why?_ Why did you just leave us?" A few tables looked over to see what was happening and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bobby leave the Hermes table and intersect with where Percy was as they moved towards me. "Why Annabeth? Or don't you know how to talk now either?"

I met his eyes, their chill hitting my bones and making me want to either away. Instead I smiled and said,"Hi Matthew."

"Is that all you can say after everything you did? You left us. You abandoned us when we needed you." Bobby and Percy reached the table for this, both of them standing closer to me. "Bobby I left to protect you. I thought that in leaving the monsters would you leave you alone."

He laughed coldly. "Well they didn't. They kept coming after you left. They never stopped coming."

"Matthew!", exclaimed Bobby. "How would Annabeth know that? We didn't even know that."

"She's a demigod too! She should've recognized us for what we were! For what we are!" Matthew stood straighter, his hard eyes turning from Bobby to me. "You left us to die. I can never forgive you. I hate you Annabeth."

I sat there in shock for a minute before lowering my eyes. "I thought I was protecting you." "Well you didn't." Suddenly, everyone in the mess hall gasped. I looked up to see a blazing emblem above both Bobby's and Matthew's heads.


	8. Children of Blood

Red. That was the first thing I thought when I saw the blazing emblems. My mind started whirling. Of course Susan wouldn't say who the father was. Of course she would marry my father, who fell in love with the goddess of war. A boar with a spear blazed above both of their heads. Bobby tried to swat it away, panic in his eyes, but I knew him well enough that he would hold his girly scream for the sake of his pride. Matthew just scowled at the emblem as if it had offended him. I could see his father in that scowl.

"That can't be what I think it is." Percy sounded stunned, but he knew as well as I did what it was. My head turned up to the front of the pavilion. Chiron was looking at me, his expression sad. Mr. D looked at his wine, bored as usual. The campers remained silent.

Clearing his throat, Chiron knelt his left hoof and we all followed his suit. "Hail Bobby and Matthew Chases. Sons of-"

"Ares. God of War.", came Matthew's growling voice. I could feel his eyes fixed on me, but I looked at Bobby. I was so sure they had been Apollo's, or even Hermes'. Ares was the worse outcome. Athena and Ares never got along. Bobby kept silent, but he had stopped swatting at his head. Now he stared at his twin, as close to a scowl as he got on his face. Chiron nodded as if Matthew had made an accusation and Chiron was the juror.

"Yes. You are children of war. Just like Annabeth." Suddenly, more eyes were on me as we all rose slowly. I didn't meet any person's eyes except for Bobby's. I could feel Matthew's hatred at being compared to me the way I could feel a drakon's breath if it was at my shoulder. Which is to say it would very hard to not feel it.

"Annabeth I-" I hugged Bobby, stopping his words. "Don't. I'm not mad. I'm just worried."

Bobby returned my hug, his arms wrapping around me. "I'm glad this doesn't change anything." His voice was a whisper and I smiled. I squeezed him tight until finally I let him go. I looked over at Matthew. He was still scowling, but the second I looked over at him, he turned away from me. Without looking he began to walk away. His voice was like an exact echo of Bobby's, except full of hate.

"This doesn't change anything anything."


	9. To Protect

I couldn't sleep that night. Visions of bloody boars and Ares' cruel sneer filled my mind. I could remember my few encounters with him, seeing him battling Percy on the surf when we were kids, to seeing him on Olympus. Why Ares? Of all the gods Ares was one of the worse. Athena didn't like many of the Olympians, but her and Ares got along as well as Midas and Medusa would. Matthew's stony face glared at me from my mind. When had he changed so much? Was it really all because I had left the two of them? Had I destroyed the sweet boy my brother use to be? I could remember Matthew hugging my knees before I left for camp one summer.

"Annie please stay with me! We can still build Legos! I promise I'll share with you and Bobby!" I'd smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I'll be back in a few weeks. Then we can play again ok?"

"Pinkie promise Annie?" His tiny hand held out a curled pinky to me, his face filled with hope. I smiled and knelt down beside him. I grasped his pinky with my own and his face broke into a grin.

"Of course Matthew."

The memory ended and I felt tears slipping down my face. Furious at myself for crying, I wiped at my face and silently slipped out from my bunk. I didn't care that I was still in a ratty T-shirt and pajama shorts, I had to calm down and forget for a night. I needed Percy. We'd been through too much together for me to be embarrassed. I slipped out into the night, watching for the harpies. Nothing moved in the camp, but for some reason I still felt eyes on me. I shook the feeling off, cutting across the green. I knocked on his cabin door, pushing it open when I heard stirring behind the door. Percy sat up in bed, wiping at his face to probably clear it of drool and then his eyes to wipe away the sleep.

"Annabeth? Are you ok?"

He swung his legs out to catch me as I stumbled in and threw myself at him. I wouldn't cry, not that Percy would care. I needed to forget. My lips crushed against his, hard. I felt him pause for a second in surprise before returning the kiss. Heat burned away my thoughts of the twins and how the bloody boar had looked above their heads. I let Percy make me forget Matthew's hatred towards me. When we finally broke away, I was straddling his hips, his green eyes staring in surprise. Before he could say a word, I cut him off.

"Just hold me for the night. I don't need anything else I just need to forget. I need to be held."

Percy nodded, not saying a word, but I saw his Adam apple bob. He shifted so I could curl up beside him on the bed. I faced him, his arms making a cage as if to protect me from whatever it was that had upset me. We didn't need words, he could read me better than anyone in the world. His lips pressed a kiss to my forehead and his eyes looked at me like a lazy smile.

"I've got you Wise Girl. I'll protect you for the night."

Smiling, I curled up to him and fell asleep fast. I didn't have any normal dreams, but instead dreamed of my father holding the twins, reading from a story book to them. They laughed and smiled at my father until his kind face and eyes suddenly changed. Deep scars itched their way through his skin, his hair growing dark and his eyes filling with flame. Ares sat reading to the two boys, but they didn't seem to notice the change. They continued to laugh and smile, but it was the god that confused me. Ares laughed along with his children, a strangely genuine smile on his face. It was so different from the sneer he usually tried to pass off as a smile. His flame filled eyes looked up at me and spoke two words."Protect them."

I woke up with a jolt, but luckily Percy had rolled over in his sleep so he didn't notice. The sky outside was pink, like the sun was just barely peaking through. Silently I stood, leaving a note on Percy's bed that told him I was ok and had gone back to my cabin. I knew what I had to do now. I had to protect the ones I loved.


	10. Prophecy

The next two weeks I only saw Matthew at meals or training in the arena. Chiron must've split up the twins to accommodate their "preferences" in trainers. Bobby was a quick learner on the bow, having already had the patience to make his own. He was one of the rare demigods that didn't have ADHD, but he did have dyslexia. His brother had both, and according to Percy, it showed in his battle reflexes. Matthew didn't hold Percy in contempt like he did me so, at my request, Percy became one of Matthew's huge trainers. Bobby excelled one the bow and was quick on his feet. He was also a rarity as an Ares kid, because Bobby didn't like swords. He learned it fast enough, but stayed with his bow for a long time, until I showed him a spear. He quickly mastered it and began using it more and more.

"Run at me again. This time don't get too close. You have the reach of the spear so don't forget about it.", I drilled him after a round of sparring. He ran at me again, causing me to step aside, but he turned fast enough to catch my shield. Feeling the tension of a possible break, Bobby broke away, but came at me fast again. I ended up disarming him, but the sparring lasted much longer than usual. "Good job", I said, helping him to his feet.

"Ya think so? Think I can challenge Percy soon? Or Matthew?"

"I wouldn't challenge Percy yet, but Matthew is on you. Just make sure someone is watching over the match and you'll be fine."

My brother grinned up at me, giving me a high five. Suddenly, a figure caught my eye. Percy was in the arena as well, his arms waving wildly. My senses went into alert and my stomach curled on itself. Something was very wrong. "You guys need to come quick! It's Matthew! Rachel has him!"

i didn't process his words. All I knew was something was wrong with Matthew. That's all Bobby knew either, but he took off with me. All three of us ran, Bobby following us closely as we traveled up the mountain to the oracle's cave. Chiron and three other Ares kids were standing outside of the cave. At the mouth was Rachel, green mist around her. The Spirit of Delphi was here. Her hands were locked around Matthew's throat, but he didn't look uncomfortable. Matthew stared back at the oracle, as if transfixed. Suddenly, the oracle's glowing green eyes snapped towards Bobby who stood bravely alongside all of us. A hand let go of Matthew and reached out to him. "Second child of War. Come to me." Without hesitating, Bobby did as the serpentine voice commanded. Together, the boys sat before her and the oracle fooled her hands on her lap, smiling at them. It was part kindly, but still serpent like. Then she spread her hands and spoke:

 _The chosen twins of War and Blood_

 _Shall search for what they love_

 _To fight their father's greatest foe_

 _Taking three with them to go_

 _One the sister of Art and War_

 _Two shall walk through Death's Door_

Suddenly Rachel's eyes closed and the mist disappeared. The two other Ares kids raced to catch her as she fell while the twins blinked wildly. Matthew looked at Chiron. "What the Hades just happened?"

Chiron shook himself befor clearing his throat. He met my eyes with sympathy. "The two of you have just been issued a prophecy. A prophecy that demands you not only face a terrible enemy, but that your sister also accompany you." With that he gestured to me. Matthew's eyes narrowed further, his eyes hardening on me. Hatred burned in his eyes. Without a word, he stood, holding his hand out to his brother. Silently they both stood. They shared a look, one of those looks that held a silent argument. Finally, Matthew groaned, before looking back at Chiron.

"She will have to come." Then he looked at me. His eyes chilled me to the bone and I could feel Percy take a step closer to me. "Two people will die on this quest. Keep your distance from me."


End file.
